This invention relates generally to electronic guides and particularly to electronic television guides capable of programming a video recorder and displaying an index of previously recorded video and/or information clips.
Unattended recording of television signals for later viewing is commonly done to accommodate an individual viewer""s schedule. This process is becoming increasingly automated. Many programs can be recorded at the touch of a button. Keeping track of what a viewer has recorded becomes increasingly difficult. Advertisers and/or program sponsors tend to find it of value to bring their program that has been recorded to the attention of the viewer, above a group of other recorded programs. A videotaping reminder that is selectively assigned to scheduled programs is desirable to accomplish this.
To catalog material recorded on a videotape a written index may be used. However, viewers often use a videotape as a temporary storage device to view previously recorded, or time shifted, material at their convenience. An electronic index recorded on the videotape is a desirable means of identifying the contents of a given video cassette. Directories that allow a user to select a program and advance the tape to the selected program provided a convenient means of recording videotaped contents, and subsequently viewing them.
If a viewer records programs over several days or several weeks they have forget what was recorded. Alternatively, a viewer may simply have forgotten that a particular program had been taped. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a device that reminds the viewer that a particular program has been taped, and provides an indication of its location.
Advertisers seek to place targeted adds whenever possible, to capture a viewer""s attention. Merchants also desire to target an advertisement to a particular viewer, based on a profile of viewer information. Thus, a format, such as a videotaping reminder, that provides an opportunity for an advertiser to gain a viewer""s attention and/or target an advertisement to a particular viewer profile is desirable.
There is therefore provided in a present embodiment of the invention a process for generating a videotaping reminder. First an electronic program guide (xe2x80x9cEPGxe2x80x9d) is displayed on a viewer""s display device. The viewer then enters the EPG and displays a schedule of programs. The viewer then selects a program listed in the schedule for recording. The VCR is programmed to record the program selected, and the program is subsequently recorded. After recording the guide determines if a videotaping reminder has been assigned to the program recorded. If a videotaping reminder has been assigned to the recorded program it is activated.
Many of the attendant features of this invention will be more readily appreciated as the same becomes better understood by reference to the following detailed description considered in connection with the accompanying drawings.